


Logan’s Birthday 2020

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Logan’s Birthday, No Dialogue, Politics Mentioned, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Logan creates a short video to acknowledge both his birthday and the election.
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Logan’s Birthday 2020

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is triggered or even just generally stressed out by mentions of the US election, you have been warned! It’s not an in depth discussion at all, and most of it is looking at how a few of the others are reacting to the stress instead of the actual politics, but I wanted to give plenty of warning.
> 
> This is ever so slightly a vent fic, I wrote this pretty much entirely during a writing sprint like twenty minutes ago and it was very cathartic. I think I needed this. Hopefully someone else can enjoy it as well.

Logan had not thought much about his birthday this year. In fact, he very nearly forgot it entirely. The only reason he didn’t was because of the fans: their messages, their artworks, their writings and images. He had to admit, it was rather admirable, especially considering the circumstances. No matter how much of a state the nation and the world were in, they still took time out of their day to appreciate him. 

Of course, he thought to himself as he adjusted his tie in front of the camera he had set up in the living room, there were more important things going on today. On such a pivotal date as this, with so many lives at stake, it would be appallingly irresponsible not to address it. So, here he was, preparing to film a small clip on Election Day. Ready to all but beg any eligible and registered US citizens watching to vote, with his birthday as a framing device. It felt rather fitting, and in line for how he presented his character- but most of all it felt like the only thing he  _ could _ do. There was no “other” option, no “better” option. He needed to acknowledge both the simple and the complex, and this was his way of doing so.

He checked a few final things on the camera settings, confirming that everything was ready, before beginning the recording. All was going well, until he saw a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye. Patton, who had been ever-present in the communal spaces for weeks, ended up being in the message as well, to Logan’s chagrin. He didn’t necessarily  _ mind,  _ per se, but he was slightly put out on principle alone. He had had a plan, and Patton’s presence interrupted it somewhat. 

Though, all things considered, it may have been a necessary addition to make. Even within the Mindscape, there was a significant amount of tension and stress affecting them all, but especially Virgil. On the rare occasions when he emerged from his room, the streaks under his eyes were pure black and extended halfway down his cheekbones. He always kept one hand firmly in his pocket, using the other to retrieve whatever extraordinarily unhealthy snack he had come to the kitchen searching for before disappearing again. In addition, the headphones over his ears were either blocking out every sound or drowning them out with music, as he hadn’t acknowledged a single greeting from the others since his retreat into his room. 

It was rather worrying, to say the least. And it certainly wasn’t helping matters with Patton, who was spending more and more time each day baking cookies and rearranging the contents of the pantry. Not that Logan was opposed to a little more organization, of course, but the circumstances that prompted it were… less than ideal. Not to mention, he would have much preferred a messy kitchen over the obviously forced smiles Patton was wearing constantly any time Logan saw him. Even when he was taste-testing his creations or sharing them with the other Sides, there was a look in his eyes that did not match his usual happy expression.

But, if nothing else, Logan could appreciate that at least Patton was eating  _ something,  _ even if it was almost exclusively cookies. They were mental constructs, anyway, the ordinary concerns of proper nutrition could be dismissed at times like these.

When Thomas posted the finished short video later that morning, Logan could finally relax. Yes, it was Election Day in the United States. Yes, they were all worried. Yes, so much was depending on this outcome for so many people. But Thomas had done all he could to encourage his viewers to vote, and had cast his own. He had put so much effort into lifting others up, despite his own internal worries. 

Now, there was little else within his control, and Logan could breathe. 

Perhaps he would peruse the comments of their most recent Reasons To Smile video.

He might even look at more of the content being created for his birthday.

Above all, he allowed himself to hope that things would be better tomorrow.

  
  
  



End file.
